


With Us, She Found Her Name

by LikeASpeedingArrow, Rascalisafatcat



Series: With You, We Made a Family [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Tiny bits of Angst, becoming dads, its mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: "As they settle into life together on the base, Finn finds his world changed once again after one of Poe's missions. But how? And does it make his life better than he ever thought possible?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: With You, We Made a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996897
Kudos: 7





	With Us, She Found Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back with more Stormpilot. this time its part of a series!! Nadia and I have had so much fun writing the space boys I deicded we should make it a series and so we have!! we dont own any of the characters besides My OC Lyra! we hope you guys enjoy it! let us know what you think!!

It has been a few weeks since Finn had reunited with his family and a few weeks since he said yes to marrying the love of his life. He couldn't believe this was his life. He couldn't have imagined going from a stormtrooper with no name to General of the Resistance with the last name of Carlrissian. Life for Finn is perfect. As he lays awake and in the arms of his Fiancé, he thinks about how nothing could ruin this for him anymore. Not The First Order. Not Hux, nor Phasma and definitely not Kylo Ren. Finn’s new life after the War has just begun. Lost in thought, the man is pulled out by the movement of the man holding him starting to wake up. 

He looks up at Poe with a smile. "Hi" he says softly as Poe stares at him quietly. 

"Good morning Handsome" The Pilot replies, kissing his nose softly. 

Finn looks at him, “Oh I’m the handsome one now am I?”

Poe pulls him closer gently, “Hmmh… Damn right you are especially in that jacket you took from my ship when we met.”

Finn lets out a soft chuckle and leans into him further just letting the scent and warmth of Poe wash over him in the peaceful silence, perfectly content. “This is unbelievable.”

Above him Poe frowns, eyebrows drawing together low above his eyes and the corners of his mouth pointing down. “What is?”

“How perfect this moment, this life is.”

Poe chuckles and Finn feels the vibrations from his laugh spread through his body. “Perfect? Really? Isn’t that extreme?”

“Maybe.” Finn concedes, “doesn’t mean it’s not true. As a stormtrooper I had no future. No one cared. We were soldiers. Pawns. Just sacrifices for the Generals to win. Battles, wars, conquests. Whatever they wanted to win really.”

Poe holds him tighter at those words, as if on instinct, like he thinks that Finn is suddenly going to vanish from his grasp and this is his last life line. “That’s not right.”

“No.” Finn agrees, “it’s not but that was life. I didn’t fight many battles, I was a Janitor but our training was mandatory. Didn’t matter what age you were.”

  
“Training?”

Finn nods from his position tucked into the space between Poe’s neck and collar bone. “Yeah some combat but mostly just behavioural training, I barely knew how to operate the guns when I got to Jakuu. It’s why the first order loved using force sensitive people. Aiming came a little bit more naturally to us. They got more time to mold our behaviour.” 

Finn feels Poe’s fingers draw shapes on his back gently, “What did that involve?”

Finn lets out a bitter chuckle. “You’re not going to like this.”

Poe feels himself tense up at those words, releasing a breath to try and unwind some of it he looks down at Finn. “Alright, just tell me.”

“Well I wasn’t good at it. Phasma was in charge of it for my group. If you got too emotionally close to someone you were separated, if you didn’t like someone you were locked in a cell together, we were taught to read and write but only as well as we needed to do our jobs. As a group we were shown films about the old galactic empire and how they were superior.” He sighs. 

Poe looks at him. “And you ended up with the son of two rebels.”

Finn chuckles, “Definitely for the best. We would sit in class, watch the crimes they committed and be told that they were the right actions and that the rebellion was made up of nothing but terrorists and slave traders. But I couldn’t get the image of Alderaan being destroyed out of my head. None of that seemed right.” He sighs, “I watched them murder countless people, and celebrate it. It was wrong and I knew it but that got me in trouble.”

Finn bites his lip and Poe immediately pauses his hand, resting it at the small of Finn’s back, concern rushing through his body. “Hey, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re with me.”

Finn nods at the reminder. “I always ended up in Phasma’s office.”

“What did she do?”   
  
“Oh you know, electrocuted me, tried to reprogram me. The usual for the first order and Empire.” Poe’s jaw clenches. “No big deal for them. After all we’re just pawns.”

“Well, I for one, am very glad you rebelled.”

Finn opens his mouth perhaps to reply or continue when BB-8 rolls in beeping inquisitively. The two sit up and look at the droid before Poe presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek.

"I have a mission I'll be back in a few hours and if it gets longer I'll let you know" Poe says getting up. Finn goes to reply when there's pounding on the door.    
  
“Dameron! Stop going at it with My son and get your ass to the Cargo Bay and get going before Chewie leaves without you! Lando calls from the outside the door and Finn looks at Poe.

“Chewie’s going with you?” He asks curiously, looking at him.    
  


“He wanted to come with me, Rey doesn’t need him right now so he’s bored. Poe shrugs.    
  
“Okay are you going to tell me what the mission is? Since I am also a General.”    
  
“It's a simple supply mission no big deal, come on BB-8 lets go get ready.” Poe says kissing Finn’s cheek one more time before he opens the door to see Lando glaring at him.    
  


“Good morning Lando” Poe greets him pretending to fix his shirt    
  
“That’s Mr. Calrissian to you Dameron.” Lando says calmly, still glaring at him.    
  
“Oh lighten up there big guy, we’re going to be family soon.” Poe says patting Lando on the back before he whistles for BB-8 and they take off for their mission.    
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
Poe pilots the Falcon through space, Chewie checking their route from the co-pilot chair beside him. Poe gives commands to his squad as he pilots, Jess Pava flying his X-wing agreeing to fly back with Chewie as his Co-Pilot.    
  
“Chewie Let me ask you something, Lando, is he always you know, grumpy?.”    
  
The Wookie looks at him.    
  
“I’m pretty positive he hates me, do you think he hates me? I don’t know why I'm pretty charming, I charm everyone I meet. I'm likeable aren't I? The General asks Chewbacca who says something to him in response. 

"Hey! I am pretty charming! Rey's just mad because BB-8s mine and she can't take him all the time now." Poe says letting out a huff which causes the Wookie to say something else in response. 

"Lando said what about me?!?! Kriff if he wasn't going to be my Father In Law I would give him a piece of my mind! Actually I still might! I am not some Cocky dumb looking flyboy I am a Dameron! Son of Kes Dameron and Shara Bey I am the best pilot in the Resistance! Oh kriff oh kriff. Wait till Finn hears about this!" Poe rants, making Chewie laugh at him. 

"Damerons are not Cocky! Damerons are rebellious and excellent pilots! You tell your buddy Lando that okay!" Poe says finally finishing his rant going back to flying. 

"Cocky, I am not Cocky" Poe mutters to himself as he focuses on his piloting. It's silent for a while until the Comms spring to life.    
  


“This is General Finn, Black Squadron what's your status?” Finn’s voice calls through the comms causing Poe to break into a grin.   
  
“Oh hello there Poe’s other half!” Pava says through the comm.   
  
“Hi General Calrissian, we’re still heading to Naboo.” Another pilot says through the comms.    
  
“Mi Amor would you prefer General Carlrissian or General Dameron? Personally I love Dameron” Poe says smugly.    
  
“Finn if you take his Name, are you going to take all his Dumbness too?” Pava reptiles.    
  
“Hey! Watch it Pava! If you weren't driving my baby I would blast you out of the sky!” Poe says.    
  
“Mi Amor when I get home we’re going to Yavin 4 to see my father, there everyone loves me and where they dont call me dumb or Cocky and we’ll go and I’ll ravish you by this little watering hole I know, it’ll be fun” Poe says.    
  
“Poe! You’re on comms!” Finn says and even though Poe can’t see him at this moment, he knows the Other man is blushing rapidly right now.    
  
“Yeah and I also know you’re next to your father and sister so that's why I did it.” Poe says, smirking.    
  
“Dameron I am going to blast you all the way to the sun.” he hears Lando say through the comms causing Poe to smirk even more.   
  
Chewie says a reply and Poe looks at him.    
  
“All right, alright team hold on tight Chewie says we’ve got company!    
  
“Poe? What’s going on?” Finn asks, sounding concerned    
  
“We have some unexpected company waiting for us on Naboo. I’m not sure if it's Scoundrels or Bounty Hunters, or both.” Poe says as Chewie heads to go shoot off what are actually Stormtroopers.   
  
Poe fibbed a little bit to Finn. See the mission wasn’t gathering supplies for the resistance it was actually to infiltrate an still active stormtrooper camp. Poe didn’t like lying to Finn but if he had told him the truth he would’ve wanted to come with and one of them needed to stay at the base. He’ll tell him the truth after the mission is complete.    
  
“Be careful, I don't want to be a widower when we aren’t even married yet.” Finn says.    
  
“Always Finn. when have I ever-” Poe starts when a blast hits them causing them to descend rapidly into Naboo.   
  
“Black Leader is Down! I repeat Black Leader is down!” is the last thing he hears Pava yell over comms before his communications are shut off and everything goes black   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
** **  
** “Black Leader is Down! I repeat Black Leader is down! Pava yells through the comms before all Finn hears is static.

It takes everything in him not to just immediately panic. As it is, the wave is building inside him exponentially, higher and higher, threatening to overtake his body. His breath is getting shorter, his chest feeling like it was getting tighter, unable to hold in his heart or lungs. “Finn?” Jannah’s voice seems to be both far off and simultaneously makes him jump.

“Finn.” That’s Rey’s voice, his mind supplies finding it similarly hard to place and gentler than Finn is used to hearing it. “He’ll be okay.” Finn wants to believe his Jedi friend, even as her hand suddenly lands on his shoulder, her lightsaber hilt brushing against his back from where it was attached to her waist. “He’s got out of worse situations. He’s the best pilot the resistance had for good reason.”

Finn tries to listen to her. Tries to think rationally. Logically even. Something he used to be able to do. His mind quickly overwhelms him, filling with thoughts about how he was a fool that morning. “Rey.” His voice breaks, and Rey glances at him, her eyes wide and shining in concern for him. “The force-” he breaks off, voice collapsing in the weight of the emotion it has to bear.

“The force?” Rey asks softly so as not to startle him, and Finn nods at her. “What about it?”

Finn swallows hard past the lump rapidly forming in his throat, his eyes stinging from holding back the tears he wants to let fall, from trying to project a strength those on the base so desperately need, that he needs but currently has no possession of. Rey is hard to read, her scavenger past on Jakuu and Jedi training both playing perfectly into the development of her poker face, to anyone else it would be impossible but Finn can spot the tell tale signs he picked up from their first adventure together. She’s worried too. He swallows once more, desperately trying to even his breathing, “I’ve heard that if someone that is trained in the force really cares about someone they can sense them.” His hands instinctively clutch the hem of his jacket, looking for something, anything to hold on to. To ground him. “Can you track him? Is he-?”

He can’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t want to entertain the possibility that Poe is dead just mere hours after Finn had foolishly thought nothing could take this life away from him. “I haven’t sensed any deaths.” Rey says, her calm tone masking her true emotions that Finn knew she was in an inner battle to control. Relief flooded his body, there was a chance, “As for where he is and what condition he’s in,” Rey continues, oh, right, Finn remembers now, his question had more than one part to it. He meets her eyes, “That could take me a bit longer. I’d need to meditate, especially if I wanted to pinpoint his absolute location.”

Finn bites the inside of his cheek, his thumb still on the console as he nods, accepting the information. “Can you go do that?”

Finn is certain that Rey gives a look to both Jannah and Lando before she replies, “Of course.” He hears her soft footfall make it’s way over to the corner of the room and then a quiet grunt of effort as she pulls herself to sit atop a stack of supply crates. He and the two other occupants of the room glance over to her corner to see her sat cross legged, her eyes closed. Finn feels a small spark of hope blossom within him at these actions, there was a chance. She could find him.

His earlier suspicions are confirmed when he both hears the others footsteps and feels Jannahs hand resting gently on his shoulder. “She’s right.” Finn notices she speaks in a deceptively light tone, as if she was forcing herself to for him. “He’s going to be absolutely  _ fine. _ ” Finn didn’t like the emphasis she put on the word fine here. “Hey a tie fighter has less protection than the Falcon and you two survived a crash in one of those right?”

Despite himself Finn feels a chuckle forming at those words. His mind taking him back to that initial escape, the rush of adrenaline he felt finally reaching the climax of years of rebellious thoughts, saving the resistance pilot from the base and getting freedom himself along with an actual force forsaken name. The crash site that held no sign of Poe bar his Jacket and BB-8 who sat beeping at him because the droid thought he was a resistance member not completing the mission. Meeting Rey, almost getting hit by Rey when she was trying to protect the loveable droid from him and the utter mess they got themselves into having to escape first order all leading up to the moment when Finn got to see the man who had named him again. That moment in the base is burned into his head forever, just by the amount of sheer shock and relief he feels when he relieves it. He needs Poe to pull off another one like that now. “Right.”

“Well have faith. He needs you now.” She adds, “He needs you in command to lead us to it.”

Finn looks at the controls again, more determined to get comms back up and running even as Lando’s voice breaks in from his other side, “She’s right, your intervention at the right time could save the mission. Han and I found that in the rebellion.”   
  
Finn’s hands reach the control panel frantically as he looks over at Rey gaining strength from her calm position, his face becoming a mask of concentration. “Then I better get to work.” He says determinedly. 

  
  


**~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After what seemed like days but was actually hours, Finn and Lando got the comms working again just As Rey had confirmed Poe was on Naboo in one piece just with a few bruises. Finn goes to reach the Squadron when Jannah runs in with Lieutenant Connix. 

"Finn! They're back!" Jannah exclaims out of breath causing Finn, Rey and Lando to look at them. 

"Poe?" Finn says cautiously. 

"He hasn't landed yet but Pava radioded in he was right in front of the Falcon so he should be here-" Connix starts but that's all it takes for Finn to run off towards the Cargo Bay, Lando and Rey following. They get there and Finn sees BB-8 being put down from Poe's X-Wing as his fiancé climbs down talking to another pilot as he does. The man covered in bruises and cuts, Finn lets out a massive breath of relief at seeing the man he loves alive in one piece. 

"Go on then, go to him Son" Lando says pushing him towards Poe and Finn takes off running. 

"Poe!" Finn yells causing the pilot to turn and smile. 

"Finn! I'm so sorry our ships got hit and we lost Communication-" Poe starts but is interrupted when Finn crashes into him, engulfing the man in a massive hug as if he let go Poe would disappear again.

"I was so worried when I heard Jess yell in the comms that you had been hit and then your comms got shut disconnected and I started worrying even more, kriff Poe don't do that to me ever again." Finn says looking at him tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I am so sorry I scared you Mi Amor" Poe says, kissing his head gently. 

"You scared us all Son" Lando says stepping forward to them and putting an hand on Poe's shoulder 

"Holy Kriff you just called me Son! You do like me!" Poe says, breaking the hug but Grabbing Finn's hand quietly lacing their fingers together. 

"I take it back, every word I just said" Finn's Father says letting out a groan. 

"Nope you already said it, I count this as a win!" Poe says fist pumping in the air. 

"A simple supply mission caused you to lose comms?" Rey says interrupting them. 

"It wasn't a supply Mission. We found a still active Stormtrooper camp. There were kids. I sprained an ankle protecting them. I didn't tell you because I knew how personal it would've been for you and I didn't want you triggered so I lied to you and I'm sorry." Poe says as Finn looks at him. 

"Did you save the kids?" Finn asks quietly just as The Falcon lands. 

"Every single one of them is on the Falcon." Poe states. 

"And you sprained your ankle saving them?" Rey says to Poe. 

"I was holding one of them in my arms as we were running away. We fell and I sprained my ankle making sure she didn't get hurt." Poe replies looking at Rey. 

"This girl’s something special. She wasn't scared or anything. She's about 4 and I think I was meant to go on that mission." Poe says now back to looking at Finn. Just as the kids unboard the Falcon, Chewie and Pava lead them, each of them holding a kid. One of the girls is looking around carefully until she spots Poe and takes off running towards them. Poe let's go of Finn's hand and kneels down and picks her up. 

"Finn, meet LR-2187 or as I call her; Lyra.”

Finn smiles softly at the reminder of the moments he had been reliving as he fixed comms. “You really like giving us nameless people names huh?”

Poe shrugs as much as he can while still supporting the four year old in his arms. “What can I say? You deserve names.” He winces a little as pain from his injuries shoots through him and both Finn and Lyra look at him concerned.   
  
“Babe? You okay?” Finn asks and the pilot nods in response.   
  
“Yeah just my injuries from the fight affecting me is all. Poe says adjusting his hold on Lyra.   
  
The girl in question is staring at Finn just as Connix arrives    
  
“General Dameron we looked over the files BB-8 sent over. The girl’s birth parents were murdered when she was taken by the first order, she has no one to go back to.” Connix says sadly and Poe looks at Finn.    
  
“The kids that don't have files or parents can stay here at the base. Those who have parents I want them reunited with their parents. They’ve been without them for too long. Finn states calmly.    
  
Poe sets Lyra down next to BB-8 which causes the droid to make happy beeps at her which causes her to tilt her head in confusion as Poe kneels down.   
  
“That’s BB-8 hes my buddy, he has a buddy named D-O and he’s around here somewhere but if you’ll let him BB-8 can be your buddy too. Poe says and Finn looks at Rey.    
  


“Don't do it children are a handful.” His best friend states as Rose shakes her head.    
  
“I think they’re cute, I say go for it.” She says as Jannah nods.    
  
Lyra looks at Finn then back at Poe, a silent question in her eyes.   
  


“That’s my Partner Finn, I told you about him while we were playing hide and seek from the stormtroopers remember? He was like you, a stormtrooper but he escaped and now he’s with me and we’re both Generals and leaders of the resistance, you’re at our base. Poe says to her quietly and she nods.    
  
“And that’s Finn’s Sister Jannah, she was also a stormtrooper too, and that’s their dad Lando, he's a little mean mostly to me but he’s alright, and that’s Rey, She’s a Jedi, you’ve heard of those right? Poe asks and the girl nods quietly.    
  
“She’s a Jedi, and she has a cool lightsaber, and that’s Rose. Poe points to every person near them as Finn watches quietly.    
  
Lyra walks over to Rey and asks about her lightsaber and Rey kneels down carefully to tell her about it as Poe walks over to Finn and they look at each other.    
  
“I want to adopt Lyra”    
“You want to adopt Lyra”    
  
They both say at the same time and they chuckle quietly.    
  
“I know we just got engaged and it’s probably not what you want but-” Poe starts and Finn stops him.    
  
“This Morning I was stupid and thought Life was great, that nothing could ruin how great my life was, until your mission and when the comms went down I thought I had lost you, that I would never see you again. But now that you’re alive and here, I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you sooner rather than later.” Finn says.    
  
“So what? You want to get married soon? Well okay Mi amor but I’ll have to get my dad over here for it, he’ll kill me if I don't invite him to his only son’s wedding.” Poe says rubbing Finn’s hand as he looks at him with love in his eyes. Finn looks at him quietly   
  
“If you want to adopt Lyra, then let’s adopt her. I haven’t even spoken to her but I can see why you got attached to her the way you did, so yeah let’s adopt her, let’s raise her together and be a family, all 3 of us.” Finn says.    
  
“Plus BB-8” Poe adds, giving him a look.    
  
“Yes and BB-8 and D-O even. We’ll be a family, if she’ll let us that is. Finn says and Poe looks over at the girl and walks over to her interrupting her conversation with Rey.    
  
“Lyra, do you want to go Home with me and Finn? And let us raise you? You’ll get to hang out with BB-8 all the time.” Poe says causing the droid to beep excitedly in agreement doing circles around them as he does.    
  
The girl looks at Poe then at Finn, then back at Poe and nods quietly.    
  
Poe picks her up and calls towards Pava.   
  
“Hey Pava! Guess who has a kid now!” He yells to her and she stares at him in disbelief.    
  
“Feel sorry for you already kid, having this one as a dad, just good luck.” Jess says.    
  
“Agreed.” Lando says firmly and Poe groans.    
  
“And we’re getting married sooner rather than later, after today I don't want to wait any longer.” Finn says, interrupting them causing Poe to look at him with Love in his eyes.    
  
“What's the name on the official certificate then Sirs? Connix asks, looking at the two generals who share a look with each other.    
  
“Lyra Shara Dameron” Poe says and Finn smiles.    
  
“Works for me. He replies and Connix goes to get the certificate started.    
  
"General Dads! General Dads!” Rose cheers causing Rey to laugh.    
  
“Force help us all.” Lando mutters and Jannah chuckles.    
  
“We have a kid.” Poe states.    
  
“We have a kid.” Finn repeats.   
  
“We’re going to need a bigger bunk.” Poe adds and Finn chuckles.    
  
“Yes we will. Now all we need to do is get married.” He replies and Poe kisses his cheek softly.    
  
Life for Finn had just gotten better, and he couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of his life: Parenthood. Now all they need to do is get married and stop his father from killing Poe. That, he conceded would probably be a good idea. Otherwise, as he looks around the room and sees the people he shares his life with, Finn knows that in that moment, it’s perfect.   
  


**  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> So what did we think?? Like I said I really wanted to write more of the space boys and my friend Nadia agreed and so we wrote this little fic for you guys!! we think we might write in this series in the future! I Really hope you guys enjoyed this!! Until Next time!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!! :) <3 
> 
> ~Rascal. 
> 
> My tumblr is: Iamnotthrowingawaymyship  
> My fandom twitter is: @MariahTheNerd
> 
> Nadia's Tumblr: Likeaspeedingarrow  
> Nadia's Twitter: @Multifandomgeek


End file.
